Chaos Resistance
by Solaris Prime
Summary: Total chaos has ensnared the entire planet of Mobious, and the robotic army, led by Ragnarok, the most destructive robot ever created, is the cause of it all. Join the freedom fighters, the Chaos Resistance, in their fight to free Mobious from his reign.
1. Final Cast List

**Stop the applications! I finally chose the final cast of characters. Now, this will be taken off when I post the first chapter, but I wanted everyone to get a good look of everyone that's going to be on here.**

**Names of the creators are on top of each character respectively.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Solaris Prime)<strong>

Name: Gail

Species: Hedgehog

Primary color: Hot pink

Age: 17

Special physical features: None

Special attributes: Has knowledge of bioengineering and has the ability to run at super sonic speeds.

Personality: Gail is a 'down to earth' type of person. She always assesses the situation at hand and plans accordingly. However, she has a caring motherly side to her and it shows towards the youngest of the CR members.

Background: Gail was there during the first attack from Ragnarok 9 years ago. She watched as her life crumbled before her. Her mother was shot, father cut apart, and her big brother was crushed underneath Ragnarok's own foot. She barely managed to escape, beaten from debris and cut from sharp remains. She made her way to an isolated forest, one that was never named, and there she found other survivors.

These people were enraged by the attack and vowed to fight back. Liking the idea, Gail wanted to join as well, but she was denied. Instead, the allowed her shelter and food for as long as she needed as they built their base. However, this didn't stop her. She wanted to fight as well.

For four years, Gail trained and studied. She wanted to prove herself to the higher ups and to make them see that she's more than just some fragile little girl. That was when she created her first successful experiment on her 13th birthday.

Using knowledge of genetics and anatomy, she developed a serum to enhance her body. The only part she didn't know what what part of her body to enhance. She read many book of fiction, legends, and history, eventually finding a book about a hedgehog who with quick wits and even quicker speed, he was able to foil a notoriously evil scientist every time during his life. His name was Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Not long after, she modified the serum to follow Sonic's footsteps. Then, with full confidence, she injected the serum into herself, waiting to see if it was indeed a success. She made a test run, but found no difference in her speed. With a disappointed heart, she turned in that day.

However, the next morning was a different story. As she walked around the base, one of the members lost their footing while working on a security camera. Gail was on the far side of the room, but she started running. In a flash, she was under the member and caught them with difficulty, but saved them from much injury. With surprise from both her and everyone else, her experiment was truly a success.

Not long after, she was brought up to the heads for evaluation. With her new found ability they considered her useful for recon, which is where she started out. But during the years of attacks from Ragnarok's forces, she proven herself even in the battlefield. To this day, she is well respected across the entire Resistance, nicknamed by some as the 'Hot Pink Wind' in response to her similarity of the legendary 'Blue Blur'.

Usual attire: Gail keeps her attire simple with a white tank top, denim shorts, and red shoes with white stripes on the sides of them.

**(Solaris Prime)**

Name: Shade

Species: Wolf

Primary color: Black

Age: 21 years of age

Special Physical Features: Shade has complete heterochromia, a genetic disorder that gives him two different colored eyes. His right is blue, but his left is green.

Special attributes: Has a unique sense of presence. He can tell if someone is nearby nearly 100 yards away if he really tries.

Personality: Shade is very quite and rarely speaks. There is usually a serious air about him most of the time, but there are times when one can break a smile out of him.

Background: Only a few of the Chaos Resistance knows of his background, but Shade wishes to keep it that way. However, even for those who do know, they treat him the same as everyone else. Apparently it isn't a dark secret, but it seems to be one he is not entirely proud of.

Usual attire: Shade favors a red vest, light gray pants that leaves his tail loose, and gray shoes.

**(Solaris Prime)**

Name: Decimetro 'Deci' Prowess

Species: Fox

Primary color: Light brown

Age: 11 years of age

Special physical features: None

Special attributes: A genius in the fields of bioengineering and biotechnology. His base knowledge came from Gail, but the rest came naturally.

Personality: Though very serious when it comes to his experiments, Deci is a very optimistic fox with dreams of a peaceful future. There is no situation that is hopeless to him, driving him to one day create a formula which will heal any and all sickness and stimulate the body to never allow a sickness to enter ever again. Until then, he puts all of his time and energy to helping his best friend Gail and the rest of the Chaos Resistance.

Background: Decimetro Prowess was once in a happy family living in a secluded forest of Mobius. At the tender age of nine, Ragnarok's robot army cut and burned down the forest. This forced Decimetro to be separated from his family as they ran for safety. However, as the young fox made it out, his family did not. He was devastated, but after two days of mindless wandering, he ran into Gail the Hedgehog.

The female hedgehog could tell Decimetro went through a lot and sheltered him, the motherly side of her showing and comforting the young fox. After some time, Gail nicknamed him Deci and taught him all she knew about science, but Deci quickly progressed and performed experiments even she couldn't believe. Two years later, he became the brains of the Chaos Resistance and is looked up to by the youngest residents of nearby towns.

Usual attire: The light brown fox usually fancies an orange bandana around his neck and a tan vest covering his torso. His shoes are a tainted red color with white on the tips, reflecting the shoes of an old two-tailed hero lost in legend.

**(Solaris Prime)**

Name: Vanessa the Echidna (a.k.a. 'Van')

Species: Echidna

Primary color: Dark gray

Age: 20 years of age

Special physical features: Half of her body is mechanical. (Details in the background.)

Special attributes: Being part robotic, Vanessa is amazingly strong in her left robotic arm, but it doesn't mean she is weak in her organic right arm. Other robotic parts of her body holds little effect, but can act as extra defense.

Personality: Vanessa is very laid back and is hard to temper. However, she has strong convictions about looking after others in need. She tries to keep a cool air about herself, often insulting her opponent during a fight or making wisecracks during a conversation. But no matter the case, she always has good intentions.

Background: Vanessa traveled the world of Mobius since the age of 16. She was orphaned for as long as she could remember and was never adopted throughout her years in an orphanage. On her sixteenth birthday, she ran away, longing for freedom and yearning for a life in the world.

For two years she made a living doing jobs such as exploration and treasure hunting, enjoying seeing the world and the history it has. However, when Ragnarok started to take over, she was captured and used for an experiment to turn residents of Mobius into robots for his army. Vanessa, however, escaped during the process, but in return her left arm, right leg, and part of her torso was now robotic. Thankfully, they did not install a tracking device in her, but she loathed it none the less.

Two years later, she ran into Gail the Hedgehog, who attacked Vanessa believing Vanessa was a robot in disguise. After a minute, Gail ceased and listened to Vanessa. After hearing her story, Gail brought the female echidna back to Chaos Resistance HQ and introduced her to the head. The head was intrigued, and invited Vanessa to join the CR, which Vanessa quickly accepted.

Usual attire: Vanessa usually wears a white tank top and long brown pants. Her shoes are a dull gray without any special patterns, but she finds it suiting since on leg is metal anyway.

**(ShadowStarwolf)**

Name: Dusk

Species: Wolf

Primary color: Black and red, amber eyes

Age: 17

Special physical features: She carries a gun that her father had given her.

Special attributes: She can hack through any security without any trouble, adjust to darkness rather quickly, and is well skilled in handling firearms.

Personality: Quiet and serious. She hardly smiles, but the only people who can make her smile is her father and Shade.

Background: She lost her home and her mom died of cancer during the war. Her father turned depressed of losing his wife and he went to drinking binges. However, he became sober, but one day he went missing and Dusk never saw him again.

One evening, as Dusk was walking through the bare streets of an abandoned city, she ran into a patrol of Ragnarok's robots. Knowing what they were, she whipped out her gun and started shooting, not paying attention to her low ammunition. She disabled two of them, three more taking cover during her frenzy. She was getting close, but as she rounded the corner to shoot one in the head, she was out of ammo. Things quickly turned as she was thrown against the remains of a wall.

The situation was bleak as one of the robots raised their own gun to her head point blank. But before the mechanical finger could pull the trigger, the rest of the robots were suddenly cut in half. At first, Dusk was confused, but she was answered when another wolf jumped down from above, his eyes fixed on her.

After a long conversation, Dusk found out the black wolf's name was Shade and was a member of the Chaos Resistance. Intrigued, Dusk wanted to join, but Shade didn't find it a good idea at first. He tried to talk her out of it, but Dusk's determination got the better of him. Now, she is the sharpshooter of the Resistance, working in many kinds of operations.

Usual attire: A black low cut top showing some midriff, wears black shorts with a metal chain belt, and black combat boots.

**(Mikaela the Cat) **_(Don't be trolls.)_

Name: Mikaela

Species: Cat

Primary color: light gray with black tipped ears and tail

Age: 16

Special physical features: A locket with the face of a feral cat on the front. It contains the pictures of her parents.

Special attributes: Mikaela is a hard worker. When she is ordered by someone (on the good side) to do something, she'll go right into doing it, blocking her mind from anything else unless something urgent comes up.

Thanks to Deci, Mikaela was given a special mechanism that can fully cloak herself and/or create a type of force field around herself. This was done by request, which Deci was happy to try something new for a fellow member.

She also knows First Aid, often being called into the infirmary when needed.

Personality: Mikaela was a cheerful girl before her parents died. But now, she is gloomy, and doesn't really appreciate if someone is showing off, or trying to goofily cheer her up. Only the funniest of jokes will crack her up. She is very sarcastic. When she had friends, she was dubbed "Lieutenant Sarcasm". But she can be kind to other people, especially when she sees them sad. She doesn't want anyone else to be upset.

Background: Mikaela was 13 when her parents died. Her mother was first to go. Her father found her mother dead with her throat cut open. The mourned over her for a while. But when the time came, they moved on.

One day, when her father and her were out and about to play tennis, Mikaela was showing her dad a gem she had found at the impromptu digging site her class went to. It was rectangular, and blue, but not a Sol Emerald or a Chaos Emerald. It was a new Energy Gem called the River Sapphire. Her father was holding the Sapphire when a shot rang out. They looked towards the source of the shot and saw one of the Ragnarok robots. It aimed and let another shot fly. Her father took the bullet in the side and fell to the ground. Mikaela cried out in disbelief. She looked at the robot, and wanted to flee, but couldn't. So she attacked the lone robot with their tennis rackets, and in the end, the robot was a mangled heap and the rackets were torn up and useless.

Mikaela then went to her father, who was laying on his back, struggling for breath. She had never seen him so weak. He was clutching the River Sapphire to his chest. Mikaela fell to her knees and crawled over to him. She was incredibly grief stricken. He looked at her with his miss-matched eyes and smiled, even though tears were flowing from his eyes. "I…I will…*always* be…with you…" he panted. The sclera of his eyes glowed blue once before he closed his eyes and released his last breath.

Mikaela vowed revenge for her father against Ragnarok.

Usual attire: Mikaela usually wears a black sleeveless hoodie with a blue shirt underneath; black cargo pants, and navy blue sneakers with blue highlights. She wears long blue-and-black striped fingerless gloves that go up past her elbows.

Appearance: You already know she is a gray cat, but her tail is slightly bushier than Blaze's, her muzzle is a pale peach, and her arms are furless like Amy's, with skin to match her muzzle. Also: she has hazel eyes, and short brown hair.

**(Mikaela the Cat)**

Name: Kristen (Likes and goes by the name 'Kris', though)

Species: Cat

Primary color: Black with yellow stripes running along the fur that juts out the back of his head similar to Sonic's quills.

Age: 43

Special physical features: If the fur that sticks out the back of his head like quills fits. And: the necklace he wears around his neck that was given to him by Tikal after he went into the River Sapphire.

Special attributes: Kris was a Handyman before his soul was sealed inside the Sapphire. Can work heavy machinery. Also, he can go inside robots and tear them from the inside out in battle.

Personality: Kris has a funny sense of humor. He loves to play pranks and scare people, but now that he's a 'ghost', he might freak someone out if that person is not used to him. But he is a good soul, and loves to help out. He also can get angry if he sees someone misbehaving.

Background: His story is the same as Mikaela's up until he 'died'. He vowed to protect his daughter, and stop Ragnarok since the robot was responsible for his 'death'. _(Full background will be revealed in the story.)_

Usual attire: He usually wears a white shirt, blue jeans, and brown loafers. He wears gloves identical to Sonic's.

Appearance: Kris is a black cat with black fur on his arms and excess fur on his head that is often mistaken for quills. His left eye is blue, and his right eye is half blue and half brown. He has a brown brush-shaped moustache, and a peach coloured muzzle, two shades darker than his daughter.

**(mybest321)**

Name: Strike Grayde

Species: Hawk

Primary color:dark red

Age: 21

Physical features:has a set of spikes going down the side of his arms and legs.

Special features:since he is a hawk he has the ability to fly but his spikes can let him swipe at his opponent with his arms and legs.

Special attributes: Can fly. Can also design and build planes.

Personality: Is usually cool and collected, but when you get him mad in battle you better watch out. He would do anything for his friends even if it means taking a hit for them. When the timing is right will say his catchphrase, "Time to make the grade." Its a pun on his name.

Background: Strike was once a part a of a wealthy family, but when Ragnarok's robots attacked, he ran from their estate to safety. From in a tree hidden safely from the robots, he watched as his home burned and his family with it. He spent his time doing jobs that involved building and testing planes to make money to rebuild his estate.

Appearance: Has a dark green aviators jacket with gray lining. Gray goggles to slip over his eyes when he is flying. Gray pants and orange sneakers. The feathers on his head slant to the right.

**(KT the Fox)** _(Don't be trolls. I know what you're thinking.)_

Name: KT

Species: Fox

Color: Light brown with hint of orange

Age: 13

Special Physical Features: Scar on right forehead (hidden by hair).

Special Attributes: Has a vast knowledge of first aid and helps whenever she can.

Personality: Optimistic (hates negativity), puts others before herself, has a temper but is sensitive, keeps thoughts and feelings to herself, won't trust others quickly, fairly smart and good at solving problems, dislikes make up, daydreams and can be found deep in thought, likes to be alone

Background: Before, her dad snuck around and collected info in the war. One day, her house was hit by a bomb with her parents inside it, and she was the only one able to escape with the debris causing her scar. She lived in hiding from the war in the forest but was found one time, but luckily Gail came to the rescue. She later on joined the Chaos Resistance and became good friends with Deci.

Appearance: Has jet black hair (down to waist length) and bright green eyes, dark blue capris, hot pink tank top, black sneakers, and a locket with her parents' picture in it.

**(V. Cristina)**

Name: Layla

Species: Cat

Primary color: Black fur, with white fur on her belly and on the tip of her tail.

Age: 24

Special physical features: A few scars along her arms from melee combat; her left knee was injured during a bad fall and occasionally locks up.

Special attributes: Layla is a melee fighter, mostly with daggers and short swords, but uses her claws if she has nothing else to work with. She's intended as an assassin-like character; she's gotten good at being unnoticed and stealthy.

Personality: She's usually quiet and keeps to herself; prefers to work alone. She isn't shy, just unsociable. Layla tends to be bitter, but looks on the resistance effort with optimism ("As long as we fight, we haven't lost"). If she's comfortable around other characters, she'll speak more openly with a dark, mildly inappropriate sense of humor. She's uncomfortable around children and is hydrophobic.

Background: Layla hails from a small, riverside farming town on the edge of a forest. When she was young, she nearly drowned in the river, leading to her fear of water. She left home at age 16, a year after her father; he took a small group of farmers-turned-warriors to battle against Ragnarok, but hasn't been heard from since. Now, she assumes him dead. Her hometown was unaffected by the war when she left, but has since been destroyed (when she was about 21). She has heard no word of the rest of her family and also assumes them to be dead.

Layla traveled around Mobius for many years; she learned combat from others as she traveled to develop her skills as an self-proclaimed assassin, and has done solo-missions when she could get close enough to a target/minion of Ragnarok. She only recently stopped feeling guilt for her victims. During one job, around age 19, as she stalked a target by rooftop, she fell; her left leg and arm were broken and her knee never fully recovered due to lack of proper medical care.

Layla has applied to join the Chaos Resistance, hoping to better herself and make more of a difference in the war.

Usual attire: Short black boots, black pants, dark gray sleeveless hoodie, black gloves (all dark colors to better blend in as an assassin) "utility belt"; usually has a small first aid kid, throwing knives, and a line of rope.

**(WhiteBladeZero)**

Name: Angela

Species: Hedgehog

Primary color: Blue-green

Age: 17

Special physical features: A beam saber, her signature weapon even since she started training as a swordsman. (Or is that swords-woman?)

Special attributes: Angela is a very skilled fighter. With her saber, she can cut through any opponent with ease and grace.

Personality: Angela is very withdrawn, only speaking when spoken to. She likes working alone, wanting to be set on the mission and nothing else, but when someone else comes into play, her attention is set on making sure they are safe, which can compromise the task at hand. The only time she'll work with someone is when circumstances dictate otherwise.

Background: Angela lost her sister, Crystal, at the age of 5. Since then, she had been less cheery, but her sister's boyfriend, Slash, decided to try and fill that hole by spending time with her and teaching her to become as strong as her sister and to be a great swordsman like him. The training went well too.

However, when she was 13, Ragnarok caused a huge explosion and Slash was caught in the middle of it. Since then, Angela changed from a sweet, innocent little girl to a strong, hard, reckless warrior.

She started working as a vigilante, destroying any of Ragnarok's robots whenever she had the chance in hopes to advance into Ragnarok's stronghold. But she never made progress. That's when she found the Chaos Resistance. She joined and later became friends with Gail. Sharing similar pasts with someone gave Angela a kind of comfort in knowing someone knew exactly what she had been and is going through.

Usual attire: Angela wears a pink tank top, hot pink gloves, a blue skirt, and purple socks that slightly overlap her red and yellow shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I was surprised at the number of hawks, foxes, and wolves that were applied for this story. <strong>_(Not to mention how many supposed cross-breeds. UGH!)_ **I was expecting a bunch of different breeds. Heck, I even expected a few bats, but nope. Well, congrats to those who made the list and a special thanks to WhiteBladeZero from YouTube for allowing me to use his character (Teen) Angela in this story.**

**And a thank YOU in advance for choosing to read my story.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Resistance

**A/N: Hey there, everyone! I know, "Where have you been, man?" The answer is everywhere, nowhere, and anywhere. Trust me, I don't even know.**

**But as promised, here is the first chapter to Chaos Resistance. I'll leave the cast list up for a bit until I get the second chapter ready. (Whenever that is. Maybe 2014? lol!)**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In the past, the Sinclair Forest was one of the most beautiful places on Mobius. Trees were lively, rivers were pristine, and wildlife thrived. But that was years ago. Now, since Ragnarok, the forest was near death, the rivers were now poisonous, that is if there were any river beds with water in them, and the wildlife either fled the area or were killed by the robots. Now the Sinclair Forest is called the Forest of Remembrance.<p>

On a hill overlooking the forest, a hot pink hedgehog scanned the area, a focused and serious look on her face. Outfitted with a simple tank top and denim shorts, she seemed rather comfortable as an empty wind came by, playing with her loose quills. This place obviously meant something to her.

_"Gail! Come in, Gail!"_ The hedgehog sighed when she was pulled from her thoughts. _"Are you reminiscing again?"_

Gail pressed a button near her ear, making the circle form a headset microphone near her mouth. Next, she pressed and held another button as she spoke. "What makes that your concern, Strike?"

A laugh came on the other end. _"Ouch! You really know how to hurt a guy, don't you?"_

Gail sighed once again. Strike Grayde seemed to be in a joking mood, but even he wouldn't contact someone unless he had some report behind it. "What do you have?"

_"Straight to business, huh? There's some activity going on about 15 miles northwest of your position."_

Gail tensed, wondering if it was what she thought it was. "Ragnarok?"

_"Not sure. Want me to fly in?"_

Gail thought for a moment. If it was Ragnarok activity, she may need some back up. However, if it was a runaway, the extra force may scare them off and lead them into further harm. Then again, if it was both... "Pick up Van from HQ. If I'm not back there in ten minutes, pull out the Storm."

_"Got it. But watch it, girl."_

The hedgehog rolled her eyes, but she appreciated the concern. "Just watch the clock." Without another word, Gail dashed off at amazing speeds. She constantly scanned the area, watching for any change in the scenery, which came quickly. A scouting group of robots was noticed chasing something in the thicker part of the woodwork. "Let's see what we got."

* * *

><p>Back at Chaos Resistance HQ, Strike entered the hanger bay, the area where all of the planes were kept. The dark red hawk scanned over his creations, a smile forming at the thought of his genius. Well, maybe they weren't <em>all<em> his creations, but either way, he loved the sight of planes. Whenever he could rebuild his family's estate, he would make sure the family business would be in plane engineering.

"Storm, you're looking as good as ever!" he said to one plane in the front as his patted the metal frame. In the reflection, he noticed some of his feathers were out of place and started fixing the problem.

"Hey, Bird Brains!" The loud voice stunned Strike for a moment, but he calmed down once he saw a familiar echidna.

"I swear, do you always have to make an entrance?" The faint sounds of robotic parts moving was heard as the dark gray echidna came next to Strike.

"What? You'd rather me sneak up on you?"

Strike scoffed. "With _that_ body, Vanessa?"

Vanessa's eyes narrowed at the comment. "Are you trying to call me fat?" Strike suddenly went defensive, stuttering several apologies and trying to rephrase his statement. Vanessa, however, just laughed. "Relax! I know what you meant."

Strike gave a sigh of relief. He already made Van mad once and he paid for it with one of his blueprints for a fighter jet. Even today, he still has yet to make it again. Once he fixed his green aviator jacket, he decided to give Vanessa the run down. "Right. But did you get the message?"

"We're supposed to give Gail some backup, right?"

"Well, if she wasn't here in ten minutes, she told me to pick you up and meet her in an area that we found some activity in." Almost absentmindedly, Strike hopped into Storm's pilot seat. "I think that was seven minutes ago, but you know what?"

"What?" Almost as an answer, Strike started the engines of the plane and the propeller up front started its circular motion. Van laughed, knowing the translation. "You never were good with time, were ya?"

"Not at all!" As Strike flipped a few switches and double checked everything, Vanessa jumped into the passenger seat, ready for a small trip. "All right... Time to make the grade!"

* * *

><p>Gail caught up with the robots, noticing they were chasing two residents of a nearby village. Looking at the force she was up against, around 10 robots total, she may have some difficulty taking care of them all, and she still had five minutes until Strike and Van arrived. If she wanted to save the citizens, she need to distract the hunks of metal somehow.<p>

"Clover!" One of the Mobians tripped, making the situation even worse. Gail needed to act fast if she wanted everyone to make it out alive.

"Jack, no! Keep going!" Jack didn't listen as he ran back to try and help Clover up, but the robots were upon them quicker than expected. They both looked into the glowing blue eyes of the killer robot, hoping that they can somehow make it out alive. As the servant of Ragnarok rose his gun to finish its job, Gail made her move.

Gail dashed to the side of the pack, getting in line of the lead bot, and lunged forward with incredible speed to send a kick straight into its head. The robot's gun veered off during the tilt, but it still shot and pierced through the older Mobian's arm. She screamed out in pain, making Gail furious.

"_Intruder!_" the robots yelled in unison as they pointed their attention to Gail.

"Still haven't upgraded your speech, have they?" She was answered with gunfire directed at her. The hedgehog jumped around to avoid the bullets while thinking of a better plan. Now one of the victims were wounded, which made them evacuating on their own out of the question. If only Strike and Van came in by now, she wouldn't be in this mess.

"_Intruder! Intru-_" One of the robots was cut off as a red triangular beam was sticking out of it's torso. A couple of the robots turned to acknowledge the loss of a scout, but soon that same beam turned around and cut off their own heads.

Gail saw the others drop dead. Once she saw that light flash, she knew that help had arrived, but not by those she expected. "Let's finish them off, Angela!"

"Way ahead of you!" Angela started ripping two to shreds. Each part fell like a tin can with each clean slice she gave like all they were were a metal training dummy. Gail on the other hand dented every bot she passed until they either malfunctioned or were too beat up to even move. By the time they were done, only one remained. It looked at both of the hedgehogs, unsure if he should shoot or retreat, but by the time he decided to run away, Gail dashed behind the scout and kicked it towards Angela, who took her weapon and let the robot fall into the beam.

"Pile of trash," Angela commented as she pulled her weapon out. Gail, however, went straight to the Mobians, assessing the damage. The one who was shot wasn't critically injured, but the faster they get treatment, the better.

"Angela, could you stay with the younger one until Strike and Van get here?" Angela looked at the child, the little rabbit scared out of his mind. It reminded her of herself so long ago.

Angela nodded. "Just be careful." Gail nodded in reply, picking up the older rabbit and started running as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>The base was unusually quite today. No plans being made, no new victims of Ragnarok's terror, it was just a smooth day. Most members were either mingling in their rooms or the halls or messing with personal projects. Of course, for some people, that's not entirely a good idea, as they would soon find out.<p>

A large bang could be heard in the lower quarters of the base, shaking most of the foundation. However, everyone was sure of what happened, and they knew who it was from. One fox, though, wanted to check up on that said person as the door to the source of the explosion opened, letting out a bunch of smoke. A light brown fox stuck her head in, coughing as she inhaled a bit of the air.

"Deci?" She called as she stepped in a bit more, covering her mouth with her pink tank top. "Deci, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" A young voice replied followed by the sound of ventilators turning on, getting rid of the smoke. Once the lights could get through, one could see the room was actually a laboratory. Some glass was scattered across the floor, most likely due to the explosion, and a small brown fox was over at the far end, coughing a bit before looking his visitor in the eyes. "I just tried an experiment, that's all. Nothing to worry about, KT."

KT sighed in relief. Of course she expected him to be okay, but just the thought otherwise slightly worried her. She fixed her black hair a bit, making sure nothing got in it from the smoke, then entered fully, meeting Deci at the table in the middle of the room. "What were you trying to make?"

"Nothing much." Deci gathered up the broken glass on the table and pushed it into a hole meant for waste disposal. "I was trying to make a serum that would heal most minor injuries at first consumption. It's like a drinkable first aid."

KT thought for a moment, knowing the description sounded like something. "You mean like potions from those fantasy novels?"

"Well, yeah..." Deci blushed a bit. Actually, that was what gave him the idea in the first place. "I just thought it would give you and Mikaela a break from doing things the long way."

The female fox gave slight smile, appreciating the thought. True, treating the victims of this war could be a hassle, and maybe even tedious, but if everyone who worked in the infirmary didn't do so, there would be more casualties than ever. "That's very sweet of you, Deci, but we're fine."

"But that's what everyone's been saying lately." The young fox took a seat, looking slightly depressed all of a sudden. "Things have been so quiet lately. Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, but I haven't been given any assignments and I _really_ want to do something."

It's true that Ragnarok hasn't made any moves in the past few weeks. Maybe some recon drones trying to find their base, but that had never been a problem. The defense systems and scheduled patrols always took care of them. Deci was sure other people felt the same way, and KT could understand that. Well, if she could anything for her friend...

KT suddenly took Deci's arm, pulling him out of the lab. "Whoa! Hey, hold on! Where are you taking me?"

KT looked back at him, smiling. "You said you wanted to do something, so let's take a walk together."

At first, Deci was surprised, but his face soon had an amused expression. "Okay then, but could I please walk by myself? I'm being dragged here!" As they left the room, the only thing heard down the hallway was the girl fox's laughter.

* * *

><p>"We have someone injured!" Gail's words echoed throughout the infirmary, making the once quiet room suddenly buzz with activity. Several doctors and nurses jumped in and took the injured Mobian from Gail's arms, placing them in an open bed and went straight to work.<p>

Gail was about to leave and let everyone else take care of the rabbit, but she was then ran into by a familiar cat. "Oh, I'm sorry, I-" The gray cat looked up to see Gail, making her stop in mid sentence. The cat relaxed, noticeable from her ears thanks to the black tips. She was wearing her nurse uniform, but still had on her blue sneakers, telling she just came into the room. "Gail!"

"Gunshot wound from some robots," Gail immediately explained, knowing it's best for victims to get all the help they can get. That, and knowing that the girl wanted to help. "Think you can help bandage her up, Mikaela?" Mikaela the Cat nodded and rounded Gail, heading straight for the patient. "Oh, and Mikaela!" She stopped for a second. "I have something to ask you later. Find me and I'll tell you." Mikaela nodded once more and went to work, making the hedgehog smile as she headed out.

It didn't take too long before Gail's moment of peace was broken by a familiar voice. "Hey, Hot Pink Wind!" Gail chuckled to herself for two reasons: One; she still wanted a shorter nickname, and two; she forgot about the order she gave Strike. "I was told there was action and you didn't save me any!"

The hedgehog turned to the hawk, Strike being accompanied by Vanessa and Angela, as expected. "Sorry, Fly Guy," Gail apologized with a fat smile on her face. "I just wanted it to end quickly, that's all."

"That's no excuse! I even used my catchphrase thinking I was going to make a heroic entrance!"

"That was your first mistake," Angela whispered, but loud enough for the group to hear, including Strike. Van and Gail started to laugh, but Strike gave a bland glare, clearly not amused.

Once the fit of laughter subsided, Gail continued. "It's not my fault. There were Mobians that were being chased by them, and you know the rules. 'Every-'"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Every Mobian must be protected,'" the hawk finished. "Fine, I'll let it slide this time." Nothing else was said by him as he walked down the hall alone, waving to the girls as he left.

"I'll never know what goes on in the bird's head." Angela's words got the other two laughing again.

"Tell me about it," Vanessa said, wiping a tear with her organic hand. "But _I_ thought it was a good call, Gail. If anything happened, at least backup would be on the way."

"I may have needed it," Gail stated matter-of-factly. "If it wasn't for Angela coming up, things could've gone south."

"I thought that myself," Angela stated. "With civilians in the picture, anything could go wrong with only one person."

"Working as a vigilante makes one see that, huh?" Angela shrugged at Van's words, knowing it could be possible. It's hard to work as a lone wolf.

_'A lone wolf...'_ The thought brought a question to Gail's mind. "Hey, have you heard from Shade or Dusk?"

"Last I heard," Vanessa spoke up, "The wolves and Layla went on a recon mission to gather intelligence."

"Are the heads planning something?"

"Possibly," Angela stated. "With Ragnarok being so quiet, it could be a great time to launch an offensive. Maybe even disrupt any plans that mechanical monstrosity may be putting into effect."

Gail nodded in agreement. Such a tactic would give the Chaos Resistance some ground in this war. With Mobious in the state it's in, the quicker they destroy Ragnarok, the better. _'Any plan he has, we'll be sure to put it stop to it.'_ Such were the thoughts of all in the CR.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Chaos Resistance:<strong>

**We check in on Layla, Shade, and Dusk during their recon mission to witness the chaos that has dug into Mobious first hand and find some startling information.**


	3. Update

**Hello there everyone!**

**Now, I know what you're thinking: "Where's the next chapter?" Well, to be completely honest, I haven't touched it in quite some time due to... personal reasons. However, I giving you this note for a bit of encouragement. Something that I'm sure most of you will be happy in hearing.**

**I'm not giving up on Chaos Resistance.**

**I was surprised at the sudden feedback at the auditions alone, and I noticed there were more people interested in reading after I put up a few sneak previews. I planned on finishing this from the start, and I am _going_ to do so. For those who are still here even after all this time, I thank you for sticking with me. I promise I will NOT let you down... at least like this. (After all, no one knows what the future will bring.)**

**So, I come on here to tell you that my drive to work on this has been building up, therefore I will be working on this again soon. VERY soon. I won't give a date to when a new chapter will be up, but I can say it should come within the near future.**

**So, as I always say, until next time people. See you around! ;)**


End file.
